Breezing Camellia
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: The Blue Sky; all of it solely only for the Sky Goddess. —DoranboltWendy. Just because they need more love together.


**Breezing Camellia**

"I want to know."

The man with the scars on his face walked out of the group members. He walked to the edge of the road, which the only tree on this grassland stood still as far as the eye could see. This extraordinary quite grassland stretches away for miles and miles ahead over there, providing the soothing breeze of grass rubbing sound. The man crouched down, and touched the flower that he'd after on the roadside. "... I am very curious." he continues in a whisper.

"... Uh, what's it this time?" the flying cat atop of the bluish black-haired girl asked, slightly irritated. "I would never understand that guy. I'm glad, at least, there's only one kind of guy who get curious over something for every second. My head hurt even so, Wendy. Let's just end this mission already?"

"Charle, don't said that." said the girl sweetly, directing two of her ebony eyes upward and then hugging the cat on her chest. "Honestly, I'm also curious. What Doranbolt-san found this time, I wonder..."

The girl walked toward the short crew-cut man in the street, not listening to the female cat's melancholy. "What is it, Doranbolt-san?" the little girl asked, out of curiosity. Her body slightly bent forward; glanced over the crouching man's figure. "Wow, if it isn't that Breezing Camellia!" said the girl with a sense of awe. His eyes lit up so bright, like has recently discovered the historical heritage from millions of years ago.

The man turned his face to the little girl beside him. "Mayhap you know this flower as well, sky goddess?"

Wendy nodded, sweetly. She looks really overjoyed, typical little girls who got a brand-new doll from their father. "It has been a long time since I wanted to see one. Breezing Camellia is the most unique and the rarest of the rare kind of flowers ever exist." Wendy said excitingly, laughing felicitously.

"Why isn't it a big joyous for us to find it here, Wendy?" said the female cat.

"E he he, yes. It's all thanks to Doranbolt-san taking a curiosity for this small flower? If not, we would have been missed it." tiny Wendy looked the adult male on his eyes. "Thank you so much, Doranbolt-san!"

Doranbolt, despite responding to Wendy's outburst of felicity, he became silent—unexpressively stares the cheerful smile which incomparable to any other he ever seen. The man then looked back at the rare flower in front of them. "... If I'm not mistaken recalling it back, based on the large magic world dictionary of floral, Breezing Camellia genus is a rare kind that never wither as long as there are breezes of wind and an amount of oxygen around it..."

"You know a lot, Doranbolt-san." said Wendy, hasn't removed her glossy plain grin yet. The man shook his head slowly, and revokes the flower.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, pulling that rare flower!" shouted the angered Charle.

"... Sky goddess," Doranbolt muttered. He then brushed Wendy's hair over her ear, and slipped the blue-sky colored flowers on the little girl's right ear. "... As I expected. It fits perfectly on you. So beautiful I cannot comprehend."

Wendy was silent for a moment. Her face turns warm and flushed with a blush decorates her cheeks. "... I-is it for me, Doranbolt-san?" she asked, flabbergasted by his action.

"The flower will never die. It would become immortal, if only it is be with you." this time he smiled, a genuine broad smile. "... There's nothing better than a bright 'Blue Sky' attached on any parts of your body, thou my goddess of sky."

Wendy squinted both her eyes, smiling blissfully with her cheeks flushed returning a soft gaze of the man.

| FIN |

Fairy Tail; Doranbolt, Wendy, and Charle © Hiro Mashima  
>Author &amp; Writer: Soaring Crow Ver2.0.<p>

Omake:  
>"U-uwoo, I-I could not hold my curiosity any more!" cried the man, ran into a pile of rocks on the river.<p>

"That's enough, it's just a plain stone, dumbhead!" cried Charle, increasingly frustrated by the scar man's behavior. Wendy could only laugh seeing the funny acts, which, according to her is always pretty funny. She smiles mildly to that man, touching the glamorous flower on her ear.

**A/N**: This is my rewritten of Breezing Camelia fic in Indonesian. So you know, English is not my mother language. Spare my limitation in language :) Now if you would be so kind, tell me what do you think in review. See you and thanks for reading this DoraWen short fic. (I know it's such a lame name Dx!)


End file.
